Thicker than Blood
by BeautifulAnnabellee
Summary: "You don't smell nearly as delectable as other humans." A snort, followed swiftly by malicious sarcasm. " Believe me honey, you're no rose bush either." Eric/OC R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a True Blood fic. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone, in fact i hope that everyone enjoys this story! It's going to be an Eric/OC story, and i hope my OC is believable. If you guys could help me out and let me know if i'm doing well, and if my character is interesting that would be great. I don't want her to be a Mary Sue, and i haven't exactly written for this fandom yet, so i'm not sure what works and what doesn't. Therefore, any and all feedback is welcomed and i would actually love if you could review and all that to let me know what you think. _

_This story is sort of AU. It takes place in season 4, but i don't know if it will follow it completely. Also, the events are going to be changed a bit. Sookie still disappeared, but she's back now, and has been for a while so things have settled down slightly. Also, she wasn't gone for over year, she was only gone for a few months. But Eric still owns her house, Bill is still king, and Jason is still where he is currently in the show, only he hasn't been captured yet. And this is where the story is going to take place, with my OC jumping into the mix. I don't think she's an OC, and this story hopefully won't be as cliche as other stories are. But please, just fill me in on what you think. _

_This chapter is a short one, but that's only because it is more of an introductory chapter, and the future chapters will be longer in comparison. Thanks to everyone in advance!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the ones i make up!_

* * *

><p><em>Living is easy with eyes closed, misunderstanding all you see.<br>- The Beatles_

Red lace; inexplicably soft to the touch, the material sliding across fingers with delectable ease. It's the perfect fabric for those delicious unmentionables, though they weren't adequately appreciated for long before they were tossed to the side by the hungry pair, the once frenzied article of clothing becoming nothing more than a barrier to the true prize.

More stray clothes littered the room, all thrown in spots quickly forgotten as passion encompassed the heated space. The air, even after the hours that had passed, still reeked of sweat and sex, the smell saturating the humid air. Lamps were knocked to the ground, blankets left in crumpled heats on the dirtied carpet floor. As the morning sun seeped in through the windows, only slightly covered by darkened shades which did nothing in keeping out the already stifling heat, there was a slight stirring on the bed.

It was only slight, a quick rumpling of the already wrinkled sheets that clung to the forms inhabiting it, sweat already dewing up on their limbs. But it was this minute jerk that brought to life the girl with more questions surrounding her than answers.

Her eyes opened droopily, fatigue clinging to her, fogging out her vision and her mind along with it. Her head weighed far too much than any head should, her body ached, and the sticky residue already forming along the dip in her back made her want to just close her eyes and fade back into blackness. She laid there, in that bed which was not hers, and played with this notion, entertaining the thought of just resting her eyes for _five _more minutes. But the pull of reality was too strong, and her arms came out from hiding to snake around to her front, clutching the off white sheet to her naked body as her thoughts raced a mile a minute, her eyes darting across the room in search of her strewn clothes.

A niggling throb was already creeping up on her, that already too heavy head filling with pain as she continued to push it to its limits, moving to climb into the clothes she hoped were hers, and not that of her latest lovers previous conquests. But even with that slight trepidation, that miniscule worry, she pushed on, feeling the scratch of stale cloth on salty skin, wanting nothing more than to take a shower and wash herself of the dirt she knew was seeping in through her skin.

With clothes on her body, and a hangover working its way throughout her entire being, she grabbed the keys from the ground beside the nightstand and slipped out of the room where she had let her self slip away. It wasn't hard finding the door, the makeshift frat house being very basic in architectural ingenuity. As she made her way down the halls, she caught glimpses into all the other rooms, witnessing passed out guys and their cohorts all in unimaginable positions. She was thankful she was getting out before she herself could be labeled as one of these promiscuous fools.

The cracked wooden door to the outside world was her ticket to freedom, and after barreling through it without the slightest bit of decency, she was more than relieved to see her scuffed up Land Rover parked just a few yards down the street. As fast as her feet, and her pounding head, would allow, she jogged over to the drivers side door, yanking it open and sliding in, relishing in the familiar slickness of her bare thighs against the leather surface of the seat. Inside the car, the heat was already suffocating, but this was something all inhabitants of Louisiana had gotten used to. Rolling down the windows, she turned her keys and ignited the engine, setting off to places elsewhere.

With the radio on near silent, the small blonde drove away from her temporary lapse in judgment, and off to a place she knew she could find a welcome solace she hadn't felt in the weeks she had been on the road. At the moment, she was just outside the city she had once lived, a city she had been driving around for days now, yet never once had entered back into.

She was sure that she was welcome, after all, in the last few months Jason had needed all the consoling she could give, he was her best friend after all. And with Sookie gone, Jason had been an emotional wreck. She would occasionally crash in Bon Temps during this time, staying with Jason and helping in any way possible. But her stays never lasted long and she found herself itching to get back on the road in the dead of night. Jason never minded. He knew her patterns of coming and going, knew the discomfort she felt in staying in one place for too long, he heard it all when they were kids. She was always yearning to explore, and he accepted it. He was just grateful she was there in the moments she was, she was an outsider, untainted from the going on in the mystifying town.

She caught snippets in her time away, murmurs from locals who couldn't help but take a peek into that small town. But she needed the confirmation, and after a rather brief but jovial conversation with Jason, her suspicions were confirmed. Sookie was back, and her return had the town in a sort of uproar. And after having lived in that town in those last few months, she wasn't surprised. The youngest Stackhouse had some fascinating way of entrancing everyone around her, wrapping them up in ways they weren't even aware of.

She had never been as close with Sookie as she had been with Jason, but they grew up together all the same. Addison may have been two years older than Sookie, but as girls they were able to have some meaningful heart to hearts.

As she found herself driving down those familiar roads to her childhood town, she couldn't help the anxiety flooding through her veins. But Jason had come a long way, made something of himself. His sister was back and things were back on track for him. Addison owed it to him to stop in and say hello. She could put her childish worries aside for a few days and see her old friends.

The morning sun was rising higher in the sky, and her head could feel it, almost as though there was a secret correlation between the two. Letting out a strangled cry of exasperation, the pain building exponentially, she reached towards the glove compartment, rummaging half-hazardly for some Advil or anything that would dull the ache. Finding none, she slammed her hands against the wheel before latching onto in with a vice grip.

She was only a half hour away, maybe less, but as the minutes continued to drag on, she wasn't quite sure she'd make it. Endless highway stretched out before her, the previous town flying by her minutes after her departure.

Barren asphalt lined with dying shrubbery surrounded her vision.

With tears in her eyes, the pain increasing ten fold until it was all she could think about, the sign for Bon Temps appeared like a sign from above.

Pressing down onto the gas pedal aggressively, she sped forward without a care.

* * *

><p><em>That was the introduction, and i hope my character seems interesting enough. Please, leave your feedback in the form of a review, and i will be so so so grateful! Also, if anyone would like to jump on as a Beta for me, that would be super!<em>

_Review(:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, i'm back. Sorry for the delay, i went on vacation and my head was swimming with possible routes to take this story. And i've finally settled on the plan, so expect more updates faster! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and all those other good things. They are extremely welcoming and they are what pushed me to write! Please continue! Reviews give me so much motivation, they keep my writing, and they give me inspiration! I think this is a good chapter, a lot longer than the previous. And it's all 'cause of you guys!_

_Anyway, thank you all and here's the next chapter!_

_Disclaimer: What i own is whatever seems unfamiliar, my character, my plot._

* * *

><p><em>And if I claim to be a wise man, well it surely means that I don't know.<br>- Kansas _

Jason Stackhouse, in spite of himself, was smiling a big goofy grin as he drove his beat up truck back to his comforting little home

He had just finished bringing over food, and other necessities to the people of Hotshot, feeding the little rascals that he promised to take care of. Only now, instead of leaving him feeling proud of himself, like he'd done a good deed, he felt a greater sense of affection rise in the very pit of his stomach and swallow him whole. Those damn misfits were _growing _on him.

He wasn't sure when it happened, and he definitely wasn't sure how, but amazingly, they had done it.

Not like he was ready to adopt any of 'em, but he was pretty damn sure he might take a bullet or two for any one of the youngest members of the rough town. He'd taught those kids the best he could, just little odds and ends sort of things; aught them the basics of hygiene, though he was sure they didn't exactly follow them religiously; he stressed the need to cook their meats before they ate 'em too., but again, these were things that took time, these were things that most of the kids were too old to ever fully grasp. Time was key, and Jason wasn't all too sure how much more time he'd be spending with them, but he knew he'd enjoy every last second of it.

But still, he _really _wanted Crystal to get her little panther behind back from wherever the hell she was whisked away to.

These were the thoughts swirling around in Jason's brain as he parked his truck in the familiar driveway, right next to the trash can he still hadn't brought down to the curb. Making his way out of the truck and over to the overflowing can, he picked it up by the rusting handles and walked it down to the end of the dirt driveway, thoughts of dinner swimming in his mind as he felt his stomach growl in hunger.

" Damn, what am I gonna do for dinner now." He asked himself quietly, coming to the realization that he had yet to restock his fridge, having gathered up all the food he could to bring down to Hotshot. Sighing, and cursing wildly under his breath, he moseyed on over to his door, sliding the key from his worn jeans into the lock, and turning the knob.

Inside, he was met with customary darkness.

Tossing the keys onto the available table, he led himself over to the fridge, hoping half heartedly that there was some semblance of food left over. He knew, however, that he would be met with nothing but baking soda and batteries, and he still didn't know why he kept those in there anyway.

Flicking on the lights in the kitchen, he leaned up against the counter, arms crossed against his chest as he stared towards the wall deep in thought. He could take a ride out to the local grocery store, get some things, but it was already so late, the sun having set a few hours prior. And he didn't exactly want to cook anything, pasta and chicken sounding less than appetizing.

He decided on grabbing some food at Merlottes, stopping by to check up on his sister. She had been back a few months now from " fairyland " as he called it, yet he still had that worry, that over protectiveness sitting like a heavy brick in the pit of his stomach. He was still so afraid that he'd wake up to find she had disappeared once more.

He winced at the thought.

There was a slight shuffling of paper on the counter behind him as Jason's eyes focused on a shadow that was not his own cast on the ground next to his. But before he could turn to put a name to the intruder, soft fingers that smelled of honey wound themselves around his head covering his eyes, legs wrapping around him from behind as a girlish giggle pierced the silence.

" Boo." Addison whispered, her lips so close to his ear that it caused a slight tickle to run down his spine. Jason laughed breathlessly, his heart quickly returning to its normal rhythm as she relaxed against him, her hand sliding from his eyes to lace together over shoulders; the perfect position for a piggy back ride. " Addy, you're back." The smile was evident in his voice as he turned his head back to see her, only to have her jump off of his back and onto the counter, sitting with her legs dangling off the edge.

" What can I say, I just couldn't stay away. You're just too damn irresistible Mister Stackhouse." She teased as she ran her hands over his chest in mock sensuality. He laughed again, running his hands up her thighs in the same teasing fashion before encircling her in a tight hug.

" I really missed ya' Addy." He confessed, still holding tightly. Addison did the same, holding on with the same ferocity, more than glad that she had made the decision to come back and visit her best friend.

" I missed you too, Jason." Her voice was laced with love and sincerity.

Pulling away after a few more moments, Addison gave Jason a friendly shove as she jumped to a standing position on the counter. " But damn, Jason. Where have you been all day? I've been waitin' here for hours, and there's not even any food in this place! Come on Jason, shape up!" Her tone was light and playful as she walked across the counter, climbing onto the welcoming couch as she plopped herself down onto it.

Jason followed her, only taking the more appropriate route at ground level with a happy smile stretched across his face. " Well excuse me, your highness. I didn't think I'd be having anyone moochin' off of me anytime soon. I'm sorry to be inconveniencin' ya."

Addison almost snorted with laughter as Jason made a theatrical bow before nearly falling on top of her.

" You are forgiven." She smiled, pushing him off of her as she made herself comfortable against his side, his arm coming up to pull her closer. The position was intimate, what one might consider a couple to do. And they did look quite adorable, Jason in his faded blue jeans and plaid shirt, hair disheveled with his arm wrapped around the petite blonde, the light from the kitchen causing a few of her strawberry blonde locks to sparkle, her green eyes closed in what one would assume to be bliss. Her dark jeans hugged her legs nicely, but the years could have been better to the ripped fabric, her white tank top holding up a bit better over the years, ending just short of the waist of her pants, showing off the beginning of her slim stomach.

They were best friends, the pair that everyone hoped would become a couple, a couple thought to be spectacular. But never once did the thought cross either of the twos' minds.

They loved each other, but they'd always remain in this zone of comfortability, dancing along the lines of a devoted friendship and a blossoming relationship, but they'd never be _in _love.

Their eyes opened as Addison shifted in her seat, pushing herself up to turn to her friend. " But seriously Jason, I need food. I'm withering away here." Sarcasm was evident in her voice as Jason replied, grabbing her hand to pull her to her feet. " Me too, let's get something at Merlottes. I was hungry anyway." Addison nodded in response, following Jason out to his truck.

The moon was peaking out from behind the thick clouds that seemed to have sprouted as the day dragged on, but the heat never relented. Addison jumped in the passenger side door quickly, bouncing in excitement as Jason strolled leisurely to his side.

" Where's your car anyway?" He asked in bewilderment, the thought just now hitting him. Addison pointed behind them, towards the street. " Right on the other side of the road, Jason." He grinned sheepishly, though in slight amazement at how oblivious he had been, wrapped up in his own thoughts on his drive home.

" So how have things been for you, Addy? Last time you just kinda left on me. Where've you been these last few months?" His tone didn't hold the disapproval that most would have expected from a friend, the worry that most would feel. But instead, it only held curiosity, Jason already aware of her innate need to explore.

" Oh just around, ya know? I haven't gone anywhere too crazy. I've stayed pretty local, I ventured out to New Orleans for a few weeks. Man, that was fun…" she seemed absorbed in her thoughts as she stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by in shadowy blurs. Jason let the matter drop as comfortable silence ensued, allowing Addison to recollect on her months' travels.

Mardi Gras beads, raucous laughter, and Jose Cuervo danced through her mind as she thought about New Orleans, nearly forgetting where she was. Shaking her head clear, she turned to Jason, opening her mouth to ask Jason the same.

" What about you? How have you been, I mean, I hear Sookie's back. Is everything sort of back to normal?" Addison was slightly nervous as the words left her mouth, not quite sure the state this left Jason in. She wasn't sure how he'd react, but luckily she was able to relax as Jason practically lit up.

" Oh things are great! Workin' at the station now," he was cut off momentarily by a snarcky remark. " So that explains the atrocity that is what you are trying to call a beard thing." Her giggles were muffled only slightly with the hand she was using to cover her mouth.

Rolling his eyes and throwing an empty cup at her, he waited for her to stop laughing so he could continue. Letting out a few more snickers, she held her arms up in surrender. " I'm sorry, continue."

" As I was saying," he sent her a pointed look, " things have been going pretty good. And Sookie came back a couple months back. She was away on uh, vampire business or whatever. I don't know, I didn't ask too many questions, I was just glad she was back." He sighed in happy content as he finished, though his guilt for lying was still eating away at his conscience.

Addison nodded, at a loss for words, not knowing what would be appropriate. Her usual sarcasm was wrong, and she was never usually one for inspirational words of wisdom. So instead, she mumbled out a soft, " Well that's good," and let silence envelope the small space for a few moments.

" So..everything's all better now? Happiness all around?" She asked hopefully, knowing the stress and sadness that had hit him like a tidal wave in the previous months. Jason had always been at the back of her mind, even when she was parading across the country.

A small smile graced his features as he nodded before falling slightly. " Yeah, I guess. I mean, Sook's back and that means everything to me, but I was so close to givin' up. I sold the house Addy, sold the house to some vampire and Sook ain't too happy about that. And Crystal still ain't come back yet, I don't know if I can do any more for 'em. I'm still kind of lost." His voice sounded tired, almost defeated and Addison felt awful, as though she could have prevented all of this from happening. Of course she couldn't have, but she was a whirlwind of irrational emotions and wishful thinking.

She couldn't help it.

They had made it to Merlottes by this time, the truck turned off as they sat there. Addison quickly leaned across the car to give Jason a quick peck on the cheek before saying the only thing she could think would make him smile.

" It's a good thing I'm here then, huh."

His features softened from her words soon enough, and they both exited the car, walking up the few steps into the bustling bar.

Nearly every table was full, voices filling the air along with the smell of fried anything and everything. Just as she remembered it, and she wondered idly if it was Lafayette behind the grill. Before she could fully take in the familiar little restaurant, Jason had spotted an open booth and began leading her over to it. The space was full of people, and the pair had to slide by many individuals. She found herself sliding by Ms. Thortenberry and her new " son," the boy she was trying to replace Hoyt with. The pair both locked eyes with hers, the older woman sending her an icy glare while the younger boy, Tommy, gazed at her appreciatively, his eyes lingering a few second too long.

She would have been irritated if it wasn't so cute.

" Now Jason, when were you going to introduce me to this lovely girl.." A sweet southern drawl was cut short as the two turned. Sookie stood gob smacked, her mouth agape before she barreled towards the excited blonde.

They shared this embrace for a few moments, both smiling so bad it hurt as Jason ushered them towards one of the few open seats left.

" Addison, it's been _years. _How have you been?" Her voice was bubbly as she sat next to Jason in the booth, her arms laid out in front of her opposite the strawberry blonde.

" I've been great, having fun, doing the whole road trip thing. I've learned so many new things, been so many places. It's really inspiring. But I always love coming back here. What about you, I heard you've been away on Vampire business. Was it exciting?"

Addison's voice was full of the same pep as Sookie's, her eyes alive with excitement. She really had missed Jason's younger sister. But as she waited for a reply, she saw the slight cringe and the flutter of eyelids. There was a shift in the air, something palpable to Addison that she couldn't put her finger on, but as she continued her wait, she had a feeling she was going to be on the receiving end of a well rehearsed lie.

" I've been good, just away. Bill Compton needed my help with something, my telepathic abilities being of use. I can't really talk about the specifics, but I guess you could say it was…eye opening." Her head turned back to the crowded restaurant before standing up quickly.

" I'm sorry guys, but it's getting busy so I'd better run. Arlene will be over to take your orders soon." And in seconds she was gone, leaving Addison and Jason to continue catching up.

As the night wore on, and their food was ordered and served, more laughs were shared than thought to be possible. On more than one occasion their eyes were full of tears, especially as more alcohol was put into their systems. They also received a few visits, friends coming in to have a beer, along with fellow workers taking a break from their tiresome work.

Hoyt stopped by, sliding into the booth across from theirs. He came in, Addison catching him first. He was looking around for someone, and when his eyes fell onto a beautiful red head, his eyes glowed. The love practically radiated off of him as he swooped in, pulling her towards the back for a quick passionate kiss, before finding the booth. And then, of course, he caught sight of his two friends, one of which he hadn't seen in ages.

Once Hoyt had said his greetings, Sam came out from hiding, a scowl on his face as he caught sight of his brother Tommy, at least that's what Jason told her. She hadn't known that they were related, only having visited in short bursts, barely enough time to learn names let alone extensive stories of a long lost brother. Even from afar though, the two gave off a very uncomfortable vibe, Addison could feel it from where she sat, many yards away. But the tension seemed to melt when Sam walked over to their booth, sliding in to give Addison a quick hug, exchanging a few words before mumbling something about a ' hot date.'

Sookie was lost in the crowd as Addison tried looking for her, worried and slightly anxious. She wasn't quite sure what was going on, but from the way she left, she couldn't help but feel like she had said the wrong thing. And Addison had no idea what it could have been.

As she began thinking back to their conversation, a loud ringing pierced her ears, only to see Jason pulling out a cell phone. The conversation was quick, but Jason's face hardened instantly. Before he even finished talking, he was throwing down a few bills, more so than necessary. With a click of the phone, he was talking in a hurried tone, his hands fidgeting in excitement, a broad smile on his face.

" I gotta go, big police business. Um, here, take this and leave whenever ya want, I'm sure Sook will give ya a ride back to my place, or hers. I'm sorry to be leavin' ya like this," The speed his words were leaving his mouth was almost inhuman, and Addison had to stifle a laugh as she stopped him. " Don't worry about me, go catch the bad guys, be the hero." A smile erased the stress lines forming along his face as he reached down to give his little blonde best friend a tight hug.

And then he too was gone.

As she watched Jason's faded blue jeans disappear out the door, she was once again left with the nagging thoughts that clouded her brain. Now she was forced to rely on the younger Stackhouse, and she wasn't even sure she wanted to ask for her help. She had obviously done something wrong, said the wrong thing, and now she was being avoided.

It was ironic, actually, she was the one who was usually doing the avoiding.

Sitting there in the booth, a cold bottle of beer resting in her grasp, she racked her brain for the reason that could have led to Sookie's departure. Could it have been her mention of Vampires? Because to some, that thought brought about so much anger and fear that they began acting irrationally. She had seen the acts of some people who hated vampires with everything in them, but from what she heard from Jason, Sookie had been with a vampire until recently. She wasn't exactly one to hate vampires, much like herself.

To her, vampires were just like everyone else. They were just as untrustworthy, unreliable, and evil as humans, no more no less. More people just liked to rally against them. Maybe because it was easier that way, to hide behind fear, to stereotype.

Jason had told her of his brief stint at the Fellowship of the Sun, their crusade against the undead. She was appalled at first, but she began to understand. He had every reason to hate vampires, he wasn't following blindly because everyone else was doing it. But she was proud that Jason had done the right thing in the end. In her eyes, Vampires were just people who had a long fight ahead of them, and all the fights that were being waged along the way were justpetty and pointless.

Still, she wasn't itching to find a vampire any time soon.

But even with her feelings aside, she couldn't quite pin point her fault in talking with Sookie, yet she knew something had upset her, could see it in the blondes eyes, could feel the shift in the air. With a sigh, she brought the bottle of beer to her lips, letting the liquid slide down her throat with ease from years of practice.

By now, most had left the once bustling bar, leaving only a few stray couples, none of which Addison was familiar with. She could spot Arlene by the bar, counting the tips she had made throughout the day, talking with some mysterious blonde new to Addison as well.

Not finding anyone to strike up conversation with, Sookie still seemingly busy, she returned her gaze back to the dark bottle, running her fingers along the length of the body, feeling the cool condensation trickle over her fingertips. All outside noises seemed to fade as she concentrated on this simple action, the water sliding over her fingers before disappearing from sight. With a subconscious narrowing of her eyes, she concentrated even harder on the bottle, not quite sure as to why. But as her attention remained steady, her eyes seemed to deceive her. The bottle simply began vibrating, slowly at first until it seemed to began spinning, gaining speed as the second wore on. Absorbed in thought, her gaze transfixed on the bottle before her, she almost jumped when a voice broke through her reverie.

" Was you ever gonna say a hello to me, hookah?"

Her eyes snapped to the brown orbs across from her, before darting back to the bottle to see it resting still. A shaky laugh escaped her mouth as she brought the bottle up to her lips, downing the remaining liquid. Placing the bottle back down gracefully, she clasped her hands out in front of her, squaring her shoulders as a mischievous grin plastered itself on her face.

" I was thinking about it." Was her quick and sassy reply.

The man across from her smirked, throwing his head back to slip the scarf wrapping his head behind his shoulder. His hand shot out to the bottle, grabbing it and turning it upside down, giving her a knowing look when nothing came out.

" Well then screw you, bitch." His tone was playful, edging on biting as his smile grew, causing Addison's to grow as well.

They engaged in quiet discussion, Addison not having seen Lafayette in ages. They were always close, Addison loving the sarcastic bite that Lafayette loved to spew. When she hadn't been with Jason or Hoyt, she'd always find herself partying with Lafayette. Those core three were who she found herself to be closest with. Sookie was the fourth, but Addison always had more fun with the boys anyway.

The minutes ticked by, and soon the place was deserted. Lafayette took his leave with a flourish, disappearing down a hallway as Sookie suddenly reappeared.

With a warm smile, tossing her apron onto the counter, she waltzed over, her voice warm and inviting. "What a night, I don't know about you but I'm ready for bed." Her laugh rang like bells, and Addison felt inclined to join her, soft and sweet and comfortable. She felt at ease with the younger blonde, her previous worries nearly forgotten as she grabbed her keys and led them out the door, the cool night a drastic change from the airless heat of the day.

As they both hopped into the car, the engine roaring to life, Sookie sent an inviting smile to her friend.

" I really am glad you're back, Addy." Her eyes rested on Addison for a few moments before returning to the road as she continued the drive towards the old house.

" Me too, Sook, me too."

The rest of the drive continued in silence, the low radio filling the space of their voices. And both welcomed the peace. Addison had a feeling that Sookie was taking them back to her house, and not to Jasons. But she was okay with that. She much preferred sleeping on a bed rather than a couch anyway, and although Jason would be more than willing to offer his bed, Addison couldn't take it from him.

She would just share it with him.

But right now, all she wanted was warm, clean sheets, and the welcoming creak of that old house to help her feel at home.

But what she arrived to was not what she was expecting.

In place of the homey southern home that she was waiting for, she was reunited with a newer version, all spiffed up and clean, picture perfect. It was as if the old home was turned into a little doll house, one of which was thrown up on by some big ugly yellow monster.

Closing the door to Sookie's car, the feelings she was having must have been plain as day on her face. Sookie caught her gaze, rolled her eyes in irritation as she spoke. " Don't even get me started." Addison nodded dumbstruck as she continued up the steps, opening the creak-less door and entering into Barbie's dream house.

" Make yourself at home, I insist. It's still the same old place, just with newer things. Newer everything." Sookie was walking through the house, placing her keys on the counter in the kitchen as Addison began taking a tour of the 'redone' house.

Catching sight of a beautiful armoire, she stared at it a few moments, tilting her head unconsciously as if she would gain further insight into its intricate beauty. Turning from the beautiful furnishing, she began walking back towards the kitchen where she knew Sookie would be relaxing, as she had always loved sitting at her kitchen table.

" Ya know, I really like that armoire in there." A quiet laugh left her lips. " Actually It's probably one of the few things I like about this little ' renovation.'" She made childish air quotes around the word renovation as she finally entered the brightly lit kitchen, the light momentarily blinding her as her eyes had become accustomed to the darkness.

Blinking rapidly, she opened her eyes to see her little blonde friend was no longer alone.

" And who is this delicious creature?"

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked it, the chapter took me hours to write, but because of your reviews i couldn't stop myself! I hope my character is interesting, and i hope the plot seems good as well. It's just starting but i'm sure you guys can pick up on the little things that will be driving this story forward!<em>

_Thanks in advance! I can't wait to write more!_

_So, Review(:_


End file.
